


Call Me When You're Sober

by Jenshih_Blue



Series: Open the Door ~ A Modern Day Fairy Tale in 13 Parts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenshih_Blue/pseuds/Jenshih_Blue





	

Sam hated it with a passion when they fought and recently it seemed they fought every night as regular as clockwise. The first few times they’d fought, he’d given in to his need to find Dean and went in search of him. Every time he would find Dean in some off the beaten path watering hole where the locals would congregate after a long day of work to gossip, drink, shoot pool, dance, or just raise a ruckus.

They’d slipped back into the relationship they’d shared long ago shortly after Nebraska and the reaper. Having nearly lost Dean had opened Sam’s eyes to the truth. Yes, he’d left. Yes, he’d hurt Dean when he had, but essentially his reasons had been for the best. That’s what he’d thought at the time and he still believed that on some level. Yet he’d come to an agreement with himself that what he’d believed to be right was far from it.

Each night afterward spent tangled together in a landscape of gold and sun-kissed rose limbs, soothing the past away with gentle touches, and lingering kisses. Sam had been the first to say the words, but that didn’t surprise him in the least. Dean had always been a man of action like their father, not a man of words. The hunt had become easier to bear after that, the road not quite as endless as he’d thought, and then their father had come barreling back into their lives.

Again, what they’d held close became not as open, but rather secretive. Despite Dean’s denial, Sam knew that he feared what their father would say if he discovered that his boys, his legacy to the world had turned to one another for comfort and love. It wasn’t as if they could have a relationship with anyone else. Few people knew what they did and even if they had, to get involved with the Winchesters was to risk not only one’s heart but also their eternal soul. It bothered Sam that the Dean he knew when John wasn’t around was far different from the one that stood in John’s presence, but he understood. Most people, especially John, would never understand what they had. Hell, it was illegal in most if not all fifty states.

It was after John died that Dean began to hang out in the bars more often. He didn’t do it to hustle pool, but to drown his grief in a bottle more often than not. Dean’s drinking became an issue after he came back from a bar one night so wasted he couldn’t see straight much less walk a straight line. It was also the first time since their father’s death that Dean had wanted to touch Sam.

That night hadn’t ended well.

Both he and Dean had ended the night bruised and battered, Dean the worse for wear, and Sam angrier than he’d ever been before. He remembered how Dean had stunk of cheap whiskey and even cheaper whores. How he’d tried to push Sam’s sweats down and fondle him, whispering drunken words like ’I love you’ and ’I want you’. When the fight ended, Dean flat on his ass with a busted lip, and Sam leaning against the wall, panting, and clutching his ripped sweat pants, one eye swelling shut and blood seeping from his nose he’d only said one thing to Dean.

“Call me when you’re sober, Dean.”

Dean had looked up from his perch on the worn carpet, shook his head, eyes angry, and hurt at the same time. “I love you, Sammy,” he’d whispered.

Turning away Sam took a deep breath knowing he was about to do something that would hurt them both, but it had to be done. “I’m sorry, Dean…I can’t…not when you’re like this. I’ll stay with you, I’ll hunt because I owe mom, dad, and Jess that much, but this…” he waved one hand between them, “…this is over.”

When Dean had left the motel, Sam had curled up on his side and cried until he could barely breathe. He had no idea if Dean would come back, but even if he did, nothing would ever be the same again. He tried to tell himself he’d done it for all the right reasons.

However, if he had—why did it feel like he’d just burned down paradise?


End file.
